Sides of a Coin
by Ninja0Squirl
Summary: Sometimes a coin has more than two sides. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all have different opinions on the rain. Kind of depressing, oneshot.


Coin Sides

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had always loved the rain. It symbolised the chance to start a new for him. For the same reason, he liked Winter. Even though everything was dead and dying -or seemed to be, at least- in the morning, everything would be fresh and colorful and wonderful. The branch that wilted in the hot sun of Konohagakure No Sato, would once again rise to touch the sky after a rain shower.

He had always felt his life was a rain storm. One day, the clouds would clear, and his new life as hokage would start, and all would be well.

Sasuke's life was like a rain storm to. But, Sasuke wanted, for some reason that evaded Naruto, to keep his rain storm going. He understood the need for revenge, but couldn't Sasuke have proceeded in a more positive fashion? Personally, Naruto had always felt that the best revenge would've been to lead the perfect life, and become a great man, to ignore Itachi, to never show that he remembered him.

The best revenge, would've been to never get revenge.

But, Sasuke had chosen to stay in his rain storm for eternity.

As for Naruto, he kept walking through it, kept trying to find the end of the rain and the beginning of Spring, because, everything he could ever want, would lay there.

The blond shinobi, yawned, stretched, and walked outside to dance between the rain drops.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had always hated the rain. It was gloomy and depressing, lead to floods and memories best left forgotten. She knew that rain was necessary in life, knew without they would all die. But, somehow, she'd never gotten the idea out of her head that a life without rain would've been the best idea ever.

She hated being depressed, hated the sight of leaves and flowers bent double in the rain. She loved the sun, loved everything to be bright. Her hair was bright, her eyes were bright, her dress was bright, and even her mind was bright. To feel sad, was a horrifying memory for her.

It reminded her of _that _night, the night she would like to forgot for the rest of her life. The night Sasuke left, without a care in the world over how she and Naruto would feel about. Thinking about Sasuke would make her think about rain, and thinking about rain would make her think about Sasuke. So, she decided to not think about either.

Sasuke had left for revenge, decided to try the often used path instead of the path less traveled.

Sakura wondered, sometimes, if maybe, Itachi had expected that, _wanted _Sasuke to do it.

Then, she would yawn and curl between her bed sheets, hoping the rain ended while she was asleep.

Cause in the end, all she really could do to stop the rain, or Sasuke, was wait for their end.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke had mixed opinions about the rain. He both liked and hated it really. Sometimes, he loved it, he would walk outside and think about times long ago when his mother would dance with him in the rain, then, he would hate it, because she danced with Itachi in the same rain.

Sometimes, Sasuke thought the rain was all about being born again, and would imagine his life after Itachi was dead. Then, he would think rain was all about death, after remembering he was going blind and would most likely be killed in the invasion of Konoha -by Naruto, most likely.

Sasuke would wonder if revenge was such a good idea. Then it would rain. Rain made him think of his mother and Itachi. Once he had stood there for a long time and watched as Mikoto danced with Itachi. Constricted, wondering whether to run out and kill Itachi or leave them alone to watch his mother. Then, he remembered it was probably a genjutsu anyway, and let it play out. It always ended the same way, with Itachi pulling out a kunai and killing Mikoto, the blood washed cleanly away by the rain.

He wasn't sure if that vision was making him feel better or killing him slowly, and so he remained undecided on the rain issue.

Sometimes, he would run out and dance in the rain with his mother and brother.

Other times, he would curl up in bed and wait for it all to end.

He never really was sure which he liked better.


End file.
